


Moments.

by katasstropheee



Series: HacyWeek [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, I Love You, hacyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee
Summary: 5 times they said "I love you" with their actions (+1 time they said it with words.)
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: HacyWeek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818364
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Moments.

**Author's Note:**

> For day one of [#hacyweek](http://hacyweek.tumblr.com/).  
> Prompt: a million ways to say 'I love you'.
> 
> This is my first 5+1 fic. And to be frank, I really love how this turned out. It's shorter than most of my work, but it's precise and really sweet. I will be doing prompts for everyday of this week, so be on the lookout for those.
> 
> And if you have the chance, check out the rest of the content on the blog and support the creators. Reblogs and kudos do so much more for us than you could ever imagine.

1.

The old guest room had been converted into an office some months ago. The grooves of the bedpost are still embedded into the floor, but now they’re covered with a burgundy Kashan rug, courtesy of Leon. It was technically a birthday gift for Harry, but seeing as he has no permanent birthday on record and Maggie had been looking for any excuse to throw a shindig, he felt this was the best place to put it.

In fact, a few of his ‘gifts’ had ended up in his new office…

Upon entering the room three days after the party, he noticed something new sitting among the chaos his desk had become. Sitting atop a pile of cluttered paperwork was a frame - its border thick and black, with barely visible etchings of silver scratches. A green post-it note covered the picture beneath, so he carefully peeled it off and raised it close to his face to read it;

_Found this in the attack and thought of you._

_Happy Belated Birthday._

_~ M._

Her perfect scroll was smudged at its right edges. She must’ve written it in a hurry. He smiled in fondness at the sentiment.

As he placed the note down, carefully as not to crease it, he finally took note of the photograph. It was black and white, and burnt at its bottom right corner. The face in the frame isn’t smiling, but there’s warmth in their eyes as they fondly stare at someone behind the camera. He recalls the day the picture was taken in perfect colour. It took the promise of ice-cream every day for a week for Carter to sit still long enough to take this picture.

It must’ve been in a box in the attic. Macy had been helping him go through his things as he relocated from upstairs. She must’ve found it when he wasn’t there. And her first thought was to frame it; to cherish a part of his past that was still lost to him.

He didn’t notice the tear that curled in the corner of his eye, not until it had dropped onto his cheek. What a loving sentiment.

2.

Trolls are mischievous creatures, despite their gruff demeanour. Since this was their territory, Harry had warned the sisters to be aware of traps. They were there in peace after all, simply to collect information about another creature that was doing way more harm than defensive pranks.

Still that didn’t stop Macy from stepping on an oddly placed stone. Or Harry from reaching for her, even when he knew it was too late.

He had requested Mel and Maggie find a troll to help cut them down from the net they now found themselves in, much to the amusement of Mags and the annoyance of Mel. Thankfully, they were left pretty swiftly with their own embarrassment.

But even in the throes of nausea from the constant swinging, Harry could look at Macy and assess she was unharmed. Her cheeks were brushed in harsh red, but that could simply be due to shame from causing their current predicament.

He reassured her she had nothing to apologise for, even as the word ‘sorry’ escaped her lips for the sixth time. He was about to brush her cheek to grab her attention, but then he noticed a twig had been snagged between the curls of her fringe. He reached up with delicate fingers and removed the branch. Macy’s eyes rose with the motion and watched as he meticulously worked.

Soon enough the debris was gone, thrown over his shoulder and out of sight. He caught her stare and felt the affection in her voice as she muttered, “Thanks Harry.”

He simply nodded, bracing her arm as the swinging finally stilled.

3.

The third meeting of the new elder council was in session.

Despite the name, the elder council only consisted of the charmed ones, Harry, and a few representatives from the local magical community. The first two sessions, despite the whitelighter’s unease of the whole idea, had gone better than expected, and Melanie, who ran the entire event and kept precise minutes of everything discussed, had offered reassurance behind a smidge of condescension.

But he didn’t mind her rubbing it in his face. He wanted to be wrong about it.

But today, he hated being right. One left-wing comment about the old elders, and a debate had erupted. Mel was doing her absolute best to keep it civil, but the loud and judgemental tone was already making itself home in Harry’s head.  
They could say what they wanted about the old ways. He had still been a part of it, and a part of him still believed in the fundamentalism of what they stood for, even if most of it was done with the worst of intentions.

Macy was seated beside him and felt him stiffen when the debate had started. When his leg started jolting against hers, she knew she needed to quell his anger before he ended up shouting out something he’d soon regret.

His fist was clenched tightly, and it took some ingenuity to peel his fingers apart. The arch of his nails were embedded in his palm, but hadn’t broken through the skin. She took his hand into her lap and began making slow circle shapes over the bed just above his wrist. Slowly, the motion began to take away the numbness.

He breathed out slowly as the rest of the room melted away. Their muffled voices was a backdrop to Macy’s reassuring voice. She spoke just beneath her breath, but he could hear every word crystal clear.

_You’re okay. It’s okay. Focus on my hands. Focus on your feet. Focus on the ground beneath you. The chair you sit on. The here and now. Focus on me. Let me be your brace._

He was looking at her. She could feel his stare, but kept her eyes level on the party in case they turned their anger towards Harry. She was ready to fight if the need called for it.

He noticed, and appreciated it. The feeling was finally back in his hand.

4.

_Day four_ , Macy calculated in her head. Three days previous was one of the worst she had felt in a long time. The fever crept up out of nowhere, and brought nothing with it but revulsion and a constant ache in her joints.

Since he was technically their in-house GP, Harry had prescribed nonstop bed-rest and fluids for the remainder of the week. He had even pulled out a small jar of sickly green liquid that was known for its ‘curative properties’, according to old wiccan texts. It had tasted like sour liquorice.

Against the part of herself that was restless from having nothing productive to do, she followed the doctor’s orders. And three days later, she was no longer complaining. That morning she woke up without the desire to rush into the bathroom and puke out her previous day’s nutrients.

In fact, her stomach groaned in hunger, flaring up the small ache in her joints that still seemed to linger. She stretched out the knot in her back as she pushed herself into a sitting position. As she moved, she hit something against her hip.

She looked to the bare left side of her bed and found a small step-table. It was adorned with a rose in a thin glass vase that towered over a porcelain mug of steaming tea and a plate of plain toast. Two small jars of different flavours of jam sat at its side. The smell of the roasted bread and English breakfast beverage made Macy’s stomach turn. But not in a nauseous way, thankfully.

A small note sat folded over in the corner of the tray, her name written perfectly in gold italics. A little too fancy for an average morning, but in that moment she felt like royalty, even with her dry lips and messy mop of hair. She picked up the note and flipped it open.

_I took your temperature early this morning. You are down 10 degrees._

_Perhaps you are ready to eat something substantial._

_I’m downstairs if you need me._

_Harry Greenwood._

She had no idea as to why he would sign his whole name on short notes like this. But she still found it endearing. She leaned over and placed the note on her side desk, making note to put it with the rest of her collection when she was feeling steady enough to leave the bed.

Until then, Harry’s breakfast awaited her.

5.

“Oh. OH. Citizen Kane!”

“Yes!” She shot up and high-fived Harry as pure glee erupted from his body. They celebrated loudly in front of Maggie and Mel who tried to hide their disdain for their happiness as they kept the game going.

Game night was a new addition to the Vera-Vaughn household. Since their isolation, Maggie had taken it upon herself to turn every and any moment of togetherness into a party or celebratory venture. Game night was of course her idea, and the sisters had agreed it would be fun to do something once a week. Something that would take their mind off magic and the doom of their continued existence for a few hours.

Harry had taken a little more convincing. It turns out all it would take was a promise of family-friendly entertainment, and that he would be on Macy’s team for whatever challenges they faced. They had all agreed to these terms, much to Macy’s surprise, Mel’s confusion, and Maggie’s undying delight.

So on this balmy Friday night, which found them playing outside under the lit-up awning instead of inside, the two teams found themselves tied. The game was Charades, and Mel and Maggie had just evened the match to 8-8. This was Team Turing’s chance to win the game!

It was Macy’s turn to play for Harry. He sat on the bench, wringing his hands in a nervous tick Macy recognised from previous game nights. “We’ve got this Harry” she reassured.

She started by making a box shape with her fingers. Harry recognised the symbol from the few times Maggie and Mel had used it. “TV show?!” he blurted out over-enthusiastically. He ignored the sisters hiss of laughter as Macy gave him a thumbs up for this correct answer.

Next she held up two fingers, indicating the show in question had two words for a title. He guessed that correctly too.

Then as Harry observed Macy, he started to crock his head in confusion. He couldn’t see the other sisters from where he sat, but he imagined in their sudden silence that they might’ve been doing to same thing.

Because Macy was just standing there – feet spread, fists clenched, and posture high and confident. Her face was scrunched up in a weird pout, but her eyes were deep and brooding. To the audience currently viewing this, it made no sense. Harry was wracking his head, trying to figure out what message Macy was trying to send.

She took two steps forward, leaning back as she waddled forward. It reminded Harry of a drunk and cocky cowboy. As he chuckled to himself about the silliness of the motility, one of the words echoed in his brain; _cocky_. Yes, that word seemed to stick.

And as Macy continued to make the strange expressions in his direction, out of nowhere…

The answer hit him like a speeding train.

“Uh… Heaven’s Vice?!”  
“YES!”

“Yes?”

“YES HARRY!”

He couldn’t believe he was right. But looking back, the stance and the flirtatious-bordering-scary facial expressions suddenly made sense. He jolted as he was suddenly pulled into a fast and tight hug. She spun them tightly in circles, laughing into each other’s ears as they ignored the cries of “cheaters!” from Maggie and Mel.

They had won fair and square. And they had won together.

\+ 1

The faction was gone. The magical world was safe once again. They were sure there wouldn’t be peace for long, but for now they would revel in it.

As exhausted as she was, Macy was still awake. Maggie and Mel had gone to bed hours ago, and had pleaded for the oldest to do the same. But she couldn’t shut her eyes until she knew Harry was okay.

As the sisters had gone after Julien and the heart of the faction, Harry had gone for Jimmy. He had thought there was a chance he would help them win the war. That somewhere in the darkness of his heart, there was light seeping through. His confidence was the only reason they had let him go. Even so, Macy spent the entire battle with a part of her searching for a sign of Harry. She wished for once, the telepathy went both ways.

For now, she was in the attic, pacing the length of the room. Sitting still would only build on her nerves. And if needed, she would be ready to attack, or heal, depending on how Harry came back.

Not _if_. She was not ready to ask that question yet.

And as it turns out, she wouldn’t need to.

Harry orbed in behind her, making her turn suddenly. She ran her eyes up and down his body, looking for injuries of any kind. But apart from some torn cloth and a bruise or two, Harry looked fine. He was standing straight and unburdened, and even looked slightly… relieved.

The relief in his expression seemed to deepen when he finally noticed who was standing before him. “Macy.”

For a moment they just stood there and stared at each other. But a moment later, they were moving. In sync, their arms came up, and as they collided they wrapped each other in a hug so tight, they wouldn’t care if they could no longer breathe.

In the harshness of the barge, they found themselves falling to their knees. And despite the drop, their embrace stayed true.

After a moment of heavy breathing and released tears, muffled into the shoulder of Harry’s thick coat, he heard; “I love you, Harry.”

He smiled, a hand coming up to brace the back of Macy’s head. “I love you too, Macy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ [katasstrophee](http://katasstrophee.tumblr.com) for more Hacy content.


End file.
